Anora-Than
Anora-Than is a Tak Apprentice, born on Garagos. Skills Born to a tribe of hunters and foragers, Anora knows how to survive the wilds of Garagos with little to her name. She can handle knives, spears, bows, and even has minor experience with primitive slugthrower rifles. She's a somewhat decent cook as far as camp food goes, and her hunting experience grants her some respectable tracking and stealth skills. Having lived among more advanced civilisation for some years now, she can handle computers and other high tech, but prefers to make do without it if she can. From the Tak skillset, she has learned a small collection of abilities - most of them, however, to a very minor degree only, focusing on practical application more than direct force power. Her strongest power is no doubt Animal Friendship. She has some skill at Force Healing and Detoxify Poison. She knows the basics of Alter Environment (enough to light or extinguish a fire, little more) and Force Flame. She has been taught about Force Concealment and Force Cloak like all Tak, but has not progressed enough to hide from any force user dedicated on finding her. She is quite adept at Silent Path and Dim Wa, and was initially considered for the path of the Autarch, until her more widespread interests became apparent. Physically, she is in excellent shape, and trains regularily to keep it up. Being a garagosian - and a wandering nomad at that - she is used to long treks through the wilds, and her inherited endurance let her come up on top on many journeys the initiates and apprentices took during training in the forests and mountains of Dieron. Despite these skills, she is lacking in one thing: real combat experience. Her training hasn't taken her farther than bar brawls needing to be ended, and of course, sparring sessions. She has killed, during hunting, but a true battle to the death with an intelligent opponent has yet to come. History Anora was born on Garagos, to one of the many wandering tribes of her people. Technology was still rare in many parts of the wilderness, with most tribes only owning a select few "advanced" items. She was raised to forage and hunt, and to survive far away from civilisation as her tribe travelled from place to place, only occasionally passing settlements or others of their kin to trade. One day, Anora was out hunting with some others, an accident happened. The tribe was able to get a hoversled, powered by solar panels. For some reason, something shorted out - the hoversled exploded. The hunters returned at the sound of the explosion, only to find that most of their kin who remained at camp were either wounded or killed. The hunters tried to get their injured kin to the next settlement, several days away - most didn't live through the journey. The survivors were too few in numbers to go on in the wilds. Some went out anyway, joining other clans. Others found work in the settlement or with the Confederacy. Anora - at this point a teenager, just old enough to help with the hunt - and her father chose to stay, and made a meager living off some foraging in the town's vicinity. The Tak Chance, or as some might say, fate, intervened at some point in the form of Ciaron Tan'ar - a Tak Blade visiting Garagos, looking for recruits. Their meeting happened on the outskirts of town, where Ciaron and her guide found a hurt animal near the road. Anora watched from the side. As the Tak kneeled to check on the poor thing, it shied away, hissed even at its benefactors - until young Anora rushed to their side. Anora just always had an easy hand with animals. They took to her readily, and she knew what they needed with equal ease. On that street however, Ciaron felt more than talent from her - and two days later, they left Garagos together, bound for Dieron. There, she learned the teachings of the Kos'var'da, and the ancient history of the Tak Council, becoming an Initiate. At first, training was difficult - while patience and silence came easily to her due to her hunting experience, she was also stubborn about things not having an immediate practical application. Even after she was selected an Apprentice by Ciaron this didn't change fully, and it shows in many skills she has or has not acquired. She has also studied under Tak Lord Rhiannon DeVij, and has been known for her critical questions of seemingly "useless" techniques. She has travelled little during that time, and even then, never far - she never left confederate space, or even the Alpha Sector. She was always glad and relieved at her own return to Dieron, a fact that soon came to the attention of her masters. Finally, in late 17 ABY, she was deemed ready to tackle the first of her trials, and completed them with success. As the Convocation on Dieron began, only a final task remained, and together with a fellow apprentice, Jenat Barker, she was sent to the Jedi Temple on Ossus. Category:Black Star Confederacy Category:Garagosians Category:Darkheyr Category:Tak Lords